


同人本 【J2 AU】

by Misslittle_ash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittle_ash/pseuds/Misslittle_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>画手太太钩子X写手小透明珍妮 AU HE</p>
            </blockquote>





	同人本 【J2 AU】

**Author's Note:**

> 小甜饼，傻、白、特能苏……希望食用无障碍

Jensen

 

Jensen是个小透明写手，虽然文笔还算不错并且每天都在开启神奇的脑洞，但是因为懒，不少脑洞都仅仅作为脑洞存在，从来没有过真正完结的文。

自从他的第一篇文写了一半就因为好困/饿了/先看会剧找找灵感等各种不靠谱的原因一直推迟更新，直到他自己都忘记脑洞的后半部分，然后十分悲惨的被看文的粉丝像催债一样疯狂催更以后，他就隐藏了所有联络方式只留下发文的ID，只是偶尔到论坛上的个人博客里存一下他各种据说待扩充的脑洞。

Jensen有个暗恋了好久的画手大大，大大的微博ID叫 Moose_on the run ，每次大大PO上新图他都会痴汉地在电脑屏幕前舔上好久，但是因为自卑害羞的性格，而且实在没有可以献上给大大用于表白的成品完结小黄文，所以他可悲的从来都没有主动鼓起勇气勾搭过大大。

最近他的Moose大大萌上了新的CP，是一部叫SPN的美剧里面的主角两兄弟，显然画手大大在众多墙头中找到了自己的真爱，灵感涌现画了好多棒的不能再棒的图，Jensen看得一本满足（泥垢。

满足之余带着对大大的真爱Jensen在一个月内舔完了SPN至今为止的所有剧集，也一头栽进了这个圈子不能自拔，不能自拔的后果之一就是又产生了好多不负责任的新脑洞。

但是他除了文笔不错别的都不会，而且还很懒，只会挖坑不会填坑。于是只能看着大大每天在微博上和一群其他的画手/剪刀手/写手眉来眼去打情骂俏而暗自神伤。

他到底什么时候能勾搭上大大呢？明天一定要敲出一篇一发完结并且迎合Moose大大口味的黄暴NC-17，直接向大大表白！Jensen在关上电脑前第1001次这样下定决心。

 

 

Jared

 

Jared是个画手，一个很勤快的，很有自己风格，唯一的缺点也只不过是经常爬墙——其实这也是人之常情——的画手。

当然，作为一个画风多变但是无论哪种画风都能驾驭自如并且高产又平易近人总是和粉丝打成一片的画手，他在每个墙头的圈子里都有着相当高的人气，每天他专门用来发图的ID下都有好多粉丝点赞、评论、转发和跪舔大大。

不少像他这样受欢迎的画手都有自己的写手CP，但是Jared却还没有。原因之一是他爬墙过于频繁，虽然也经常友情帮朋友出的本子画个插画封面什么的，但是从来没有固定搭档出过完整的文集和绘本。另外一个原因——并非次要原因反而正好相反——就是他喜欢的写手（令人发指的、丧心病狂的）从来没有过一篇完结的文！！

Jared对论坛上那个ID叫Squirrel_in the shadow 的写手真是又爱又恨。从来没有另外一个写手像Squirrel那样几乎每次都正好跟他同一时间爬墙，又每一个脑洞都能正中红心地戳中他的萌点。要不是他十分了解自己，清楚知道上帝给了他绘画的天赋但是在创造他写作才能这部分时材料不足随便拿了坨狗屎糊弄，他简直要怀疑那就是他本人精分出来的另外一个ID。

但是让他最不满的就是，那家伙显然是个没有责任心又不专业的写手，从来只管挖坑不管填坑，而且不知就是为了避免看文的人催稿——Jared几乎99.99%确定这就是关键——还是什么原因，竟然除了名字没有公开任何的社交网络联系方式。你知道做爱的时候有人不停地刮搔你的敏感点但就是不做到最后一步那种感觉吗？？Jared每次看到Squirrel的新坑就是这样。噢天哪，他简直就快像个欲求不满的怨妇一样了！

今天Jared关电脑时也像之前每一天睡觉前一样，恨不能沿着网线爬过去把Squirrel绑起来逼着他给自己一个高潮。

 

 

 

Jensen

 

Jensen到现在还不敢相信，他竟然勾搭上了Moose大大！

活的、能动的（是啊不但能动还能做羞羞的事）、看得见摸得着（是啊全身上下都摸了个遍）的Moose大大！！

不……鉴于现在的情况，仅仅说“勾搭上”似乎还不太准确……Jensen艰难地想要从箍得他紧紧的怀抱里转个身，立刻换来身后人睡意浓重而不满的一声咕哝。接下来，一双结实得过分的（赤裸的）手臂更加变本加厉地缠上他的腰腹部，有力而修长的（赤裸且汗津津的）双腿也绕过他的小腿胫骨牢牢夹住他的腿部——简直把他像个布娃娃一样密不透风地锁进怀中，让他整个脑袋以下的部分都动弹不得——如果你把转动脖子就会亲上背后那个乱糟糟毛茸茸像大狗狗一样的脑袋也算作可以动弹的话。

终于意识到他现在的处境，Jensen尽可能地做了他现在唯一能做的动作——一个大大的、几乎完全看不到眼珠的白眼——翻得他自己都快要晕过去。谁来告诉他他想象中那个有着G罩杯和完美长腿（当然这一点似乎微妙的合乎想象），既能强势御姐又能温柔可人，最重要的是在床上可以辣透天际（嗯这一点也……）的Moose大大，是怎么变成这样一个身高6' 4"，有着可怕的肱三头肌背肌和腹肌（天呐他还有完美的人鱼线，Jensen绝对不承认自己心里有点小小的嫉妒），却又是个娘兮兮的基佬的（这么说你自己也……）北美野人兼大脚怪的！

什么，你说他们是怎么勾搭上又怎么发展到这一步的？这种情况你还有心情关心那个？？……好吧……如果你非要坚持的话……

让我们把时间调整回一周以前。

Jensen像往常一样，敲完一篇（根本还没考虑接下来情节发展的）脑洞的开头，打算关掉电脑去睡觉。虽然作为一个小透明少有私信，但他还是抱着侥幸心理以及在惯性作用下瞟了界面右上角的私信图标一眼，却惊奇的发现那里亮起了一个红红的数字10。

10？ 

Jensen觉得他受到了惊吓，毕竟自从他的少数几个粉丝发现他只开坑不写文之后，已经很长时间都没有人再愚蠢的相信催更会有作用了，像他这样的小透明更不会有粉丝圈他求勾搭。稍稍有点好奇地点开私信，Jensen决定收回前面的话，原来还真的有人愚蠢到用私信来催更，还一连发了10条相同的信息——“怎么还不更新？什么时候更新？求更新啊啊啊啊啊！再不更新就杀掉你！！！”

天哪，甚至还天真到认为这样的威胁可以吓到他，Jensen简直要大笑出来了。他决定看看是哪个可爱的姑娘是不是刚跳进他的文坑，显然不太了解他的脾性。

当目光移到私信他的那个名字上时，Jensen露出了他这辈子最蠢的表情。足足愣了半分钟他才反应过来揉揉眼睛，不敢相信地再看了三遍才确认——右下角那个小小的灰色名字，真的是Moose_on the run。天啊是Moose大大！！Moose大大竟然来催他更文了！！还一连发了10条私信！！Jensen觉得这简直是他一生里面最幸福的时刻了！！马上动笔！！

当床头时钟的指针指向凌晨4点时，Jensen终于把他人生中第一篇完结的、反复检查了无数遍力求完美的、热乎乎的、充满着他的爱意的文敲了出来，然后带着满腔的忐忑和憧憬，羞答答地@了Moose大大。

接下来的情节老套而且不是重点，那我们就一笔带过。我们的Moose大大第二天起床的时候，发现他喜欢的这个从来不跟粉丝互动的高冷（且不负责任的）写手Squirrel，竟然给了他一个巨大的惊喜。除了那篇长长的把他的萌点戳了个稀巴烂的首次完结的文，还有私信里比文还长的热情洋溢的告白。噢我们平易近人（没有节操）的Moose大大几乎马上就决定接受告白，于是两人自然而然地就勾搭上了。互FO之后是各种聊天，发现两人都来自德州，都喜欢同一支乐队，都爱足球和橄榄球，共同爱好和话题多的数不胜数。哦对了，他们现在甚至还在同一个城市工作。

呵呵……接下来的剧情大家也猜到了，命定的、众望所归的面基，噢上帝，见面前他们从来不知道这是“货真价实”的面“基”。

虽然彼此都和想象中有所差别，不过一点酒精，一场球赛，许许多多的长久暗恋和初次见面的激动，搅拌在一起，摇一摇——“嘭！”

Jensen现在在自己家的床上，在Jared的怀里，腰酸背痛而且浑身黏糊糊的（尤其是某个难以启齿的地方还带着微妙的滑腻和钝痛），除了翻白眼之外动弹不得。他决定用最近流行的三行情书体来表达自己的心情——

他  
睡了  
Moose大大

什么，你说主宾顺序不对？Come on！都这个时候了你还有心情关心这个？！

 

 

Jared

 

Jared对自己最近的生活很满意。说很满意也许还不太够。

让我们这样说也许更合适，他简直是太他妈的——天啊上帝啊——操他的——不能更满足了！

瞧，虽然他那副得意洋洋“干”劲十足，好像回到初恋时期一样，每天的创作速度和质量是以往十倍——就差没扑棱耳朵摇晃尾巴的样子的确是蠢得不能再蠢了，不过换了任何一个人恐怕都会跟他一样——像个充满氢气的气球，止都止不住地飘到天上去。嘿伙计，看看Jared得到的——那可是每天精神和肉体上的双重高潮！

自从第一次面基以出人意料又自然而然地，咳……作为结果之后，画手Moose大大就用好多好多加份加料的小黄图威逼利诱，再加上Jared本人那无人能拒绝的超级亮晶晶湿漉漉狗狗眼攻势……顺理成章地搬进了Jensen的单身公寓。（喂你快进的太快了吧！）

显然和Jensen还不能接受Moose大大从自己想象中的G罩杯御姐突然变成了6' 4"（但是娘兮兮）的肌肉大脚怪基佬，并且自己还是殊途同归（莫名其妙）地和Moose大大表白成功成为CP（开始同居）这种诡异现状的表现对比，Jared简直可以说是适应性良好。不，对我们随遇而安（节操丧失）的Moose大大来说，与其说是适应现状不如说是蓄谋已久。

对的没错，如果说第一次看到自己怨念了好久的小黄文竟然也有平坑的一天让Jared万分欣慰，那么第一次面基时见到的Jensen简直就是从天而降砸在Jared头上的超大特大份惊喜。再强调一遍，我们的Moose大大，也就是Jared本人，一直都是以随和好相处（丧失无节操）的性格在各种墙头圈子里闻名的。这样的他当然从来都没有操心过自己的性向问题。而在第一次见到心水的写手Squirrel之后，性向什么的对Moose大大来说就更不是问题了！

哦草，看看Jensen。那对于男人来说过分纤长卷翘的睫毛，浓密整齐的就像两排小刷子，在他眨眼和垂下眼帘的时候甚至会在下眼睑处投下一片浅灰色的阴影；还有那双眼睛，永远都水润润的，映着灯光的时候浓绿透亮得好像成色最足的翡翠，瞳孔边缘却又镶嵌着小小的一圈金棕色边，无论是带着笑意的时候、因为惊愕睁大的时候、甚至是因为怒意而收缩瞳孔的时候，都那么鲜活美丽，摄人心魂；还有挺拔的鼻梁，和那双丰满、仿佛无时无刻不引诱着人去亲吻、去噬咬的红唇——尤其是在他端起酒杯喝酒的时候，被酒精润湿的唇肉就好像熟透的车厘子，似乎轻轻触碰就会溢出甘甜醇美的汁液。他丰厚的唇瓣贴合挤压在杯沿上，闪着湿漉漉的光，还有隐隐露出的洁白牙齿和粉色舌尖……这一切都让Jared的阴茎在他的本来宽松的裤裆里绷紧坚硬到发痛。Come on，别告诉我这种时候你还能考虑性别和性向——他简直就是行走的原罪和肉欲！

Jared从来没觉得自己的自制力那么强过，从被他灌得醉意朦胧的Jensen口中问出公寓的地址到半拖半抱地把Jensen和他自己都扔到床上几乎要让他忍到后半生都功能性勃起障碍了。当他终于完成朝圣般的冗长前戏，像一只渴望爱抚的大狗那样吻舔吮吸过Jensen起伏如上帝指纹的背沟、肩胛两侧隆起的肌肉、窄而有力的后腰上两处浅浅陷入的腰窝（哦天哪Jared真是爱死这里了，他简直没有办法让自己的舌头离开那两处绝妙的凹陷），以及小肚子上那片缺乏锻炼而绵乎乎的软肉……而最终接近那处极乐之地时，他甚至像个初尝人事的少年般热泪盈眶了。而Jensen无意识的咕哝呻吟和半配合的磨蹭扭动更像是最烈的催情药，让Jared意气风发直到后半夜……

如果一定要Jared回忆这次性爱经历的话，那么他只能说，他简直是太他妈的——天啊上帝啊——操他的——不能更满足了！

后来他们就这样快乐地在一起你写文来我画图，出了一本又一本热卖大卖二刷三刷的同人本。

Happy ending~~

——等等，中间是不是漏了什么？

哎呀那些都不重要啦，无非就是Jensen第二天醒来发现，他不但勾搭上了Moose大大（完全不是想象中的G罩杯御姐），还与Moose大大有了一场火辣异常的419（唔……他才不会承认那的确是非常sexy非常爽），接下来甚至被Moose大大缠上而不得不同意与他“成为室友”、“共同创作”。而Jared，这个阳光爽朗的德州大男孩，也的的确确可爱体贴的让Jensen无法拒绝他，包括填完文坑和上床在内的几乎所有要求。

对了，说到这里，顺便提一句，小透明Squirrel现在已经变成了Squirrel菊苣，以一发完结的黄暴kinky肉文闻名于各种圈子。哦，还有他的CP，画手Moose大大，他们的第一本合作同人本就受到了各种粉丝的热烈追捧。他们都说——

“噢Squirrel和Moose大大合作的本子简直不能更棒！那种情感张力尤其是肉的片段都超级真实！！我们得了S&M不足症！！！”

-FIN-


End file.
